The Secret of The Calipsos
by flameshe
Summary: This is my first fan-fic it has language in it and it is also a bit of a romance. Two new girls come to Hogwarts, what is there secret and how does it involve all of the wizarding world. please r/r
1. The begging of the end

I just wanted everyone to know this is my first fan-fic and I want to know what you think so please review so I know if I should change anything or keep going. I don't own any of the characters except Midi, Dream and Aunt Louis. I'm writing this story for entertainment only. Enjoy. 

Flameshe 

"" is when someone is talking 

__ __

__

_Harry was walking in the forest. As he neared a clearing he noticed_

_four unicorns standing in a circle around two shadows. As he moved closer he noticed that the unicorns weren't white, but rather different colors. There was brown, a brown-red one, a gray one spotted with little white spots and one that was all black. He also noticed that there horns weren't white either but they all looked like they were a royal blue color instead. Harry snuck closer in till he could almost reach out and touch one of these creatures. He ducked behind a bush and watched. The shadows moved out of the dark. They appeared to be girls around his age, one with shoulder length hair that was a dirty blonde color and the other with light brown and hair that was cut a little shorter then the blonde ones. They were still hidden enough in the shadows that he couldn't make out any other features. The red-brown creature stepped forward into the light. He looked very old and tired.._

__

_" It is time" he said with a horse voice._

__

_Harry almost fell over with shock. These creatures can talk . But his thoughts were cut short as the brown creature stepped forward to stand beside the red-brown one._

__

_" Remember the fate of our clan lies in your hands, be careful" she said in a soft voice that sounded just as equally old as the first on. She gave a little nicker for good luck._

__

_All of the sudden a branch cracked to Harry's right. All the creatures whipped around as a hooded human came gliding over with his wand arm outstretched. Harry fell to the ground, cluching his scar in pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire. It must be voldemort Harry thought. _

__

_" Give me the girls" Voldemort hissed._

__

_Harry turned painfully and looked over to the spot the girls standing, he noticed they were gone and so was the gray spotted creature._

__

_" Never" shouted the red-brown one as he let out a war cry and charged toward Voldemort._

__

_A blast of green light lit the air and Harry heard a series of bangs as the old unicorn fell to the ground motionless as the other two followed shortly. _

__

_******************************_

__

_Harry woke up with a start cluching his scar in pain. His head throbbed as he pushed away his bangs from his sweaty face. He rubbed his eyes and reached over to his night stand and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and looked at the time, it was 12:05. He been 15 for five minuets and never even noticed. He quietly got out of bed and tiptoed across the room, careful to miss the board that squeaked. He opened his window and stuck his head out. The night was cool and it felt good as the warm breeze played across his face. His scar had stopped hurting now. He gazed out over the houses lost in thought. What was that dream about. He remembered Voldemort was in it and there was those three strange creatures but there was someone else. He screwed up his face in thought. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the three shapes flying toward him in the darkness. Harry looked up just in time to avoid being beamed by a tiny owl. He jumped out of the way in shock and tripped over his desk chair. He fell to the ground with a loud bang as the chair fell on top of him. He froze, and listened to the sounds next to his room. He could still hear Dudley's snores from the next room and he heard uncle Vernon snort in his sleep. Harry let out a deep sigh of relief and looked over at his bed. On it sat his owl Hedwig and a big brown barn owl. Harry looked up to see Ron's owl Pig flying around his room like a loose cannon. Harry got up pushed the chair back upright. He walked over to his bed and relived the barn owl from its two letters which quickly flew out the window. The first letter bared the Hogwarts crest. He through it onto his pillow and picked up the second letter. It was from Hagrid who sent him a big brown parcel. He pulled the letter off the parcel and opened it._

__

_ **Dear A'rry**_

_****_

_** Happy Birthday. I got you your book for this years lesson with me. I hope you like it, see you in four days.**_

_****_

_** Hagrid**_

_****_

_**** Thats right Harry thought, we go to school in four more days. Harry could have jumped up and down in joy but that would wake up Dursleys so he decided on a very quiet YESSSSS. Then Harry was jolted back to reality with a start. He had just remembered the biting book Hagrid sent him a few years back. Harry cautiously poked the book with his finger, the book didn't move. He decided to pick it up, he carefully slipped his fingers under the book and pulled, Nothing. That's odd Harry thought, Hagrid always sends something different but this is a nice change he shrugged. As he opened the book another small note fell out with more of Hagrids writing._

__

_ **Turn to page 106, Hurry**_

_****___

_Harry quickly flipped to page 106. In big words on the top of the page said __**Dragons**__. Harry chuckled to himself, that's just like Hagrid to get excited about dragons. He always loved dragons and owned one for a short period of time. Harry glanced over the picture that showed four great dragons moving about in the frame. A loud smashing noise quickly got Harry's attention. Harry looked over to see hedwig's cage knocked over and a small owl trapped underneath it. He quickly walked over and helped Rons poor owl. Pig gave a hoot of thanks as he stuck out his leg that held a thick letter and a very tiny box. Harry took the owls burden and place him on the bed beside Hedwig who had a look of utter disgust on her face._

__

_" Now be nice Hedwig" Harry laughed as he looked at the things he held in his hands._

__

_He opened the little box and inside was a very tiny birthday cake. Slowly the cake started to grow till it was about the size of a small dinner plate. Of course Harry thought as he smacked his head lightly, they used a shrinking potion because Pig would never be able to carry a whole cake by himself. Harry watched as the little owl took flight off his bed for home. He placed the cake on his night stand and opened Ron's letter._

_ _

_** Happy Birthday Harry**_

_** Harry guess what?. Were coming** **to pick you up tomorrow if those muggles like it or not. Hermione is already here and her and Ginny have been real close lately. Well, were gonna pick ya up tomorrow at noon in a car so have your trunk packed and ready for us when we arrive. Oh Hermione became a Prefect, what a shock eh?** _

_**jj. Did Hagrid send you one of those books yet, my favorite are the Calipso's , they are neat looking, it's to bad they died out when they joined forces with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and died out when he fell and lost all power. Hermione says Happy Birthday and we will see you tomorrow **_

_****_

_**Ron**_

_****_

_****Great Harry almost shouted but quickly swallowed it down before he woke up the whole house. Harry walked over and picked up the book Hagrid sent him called _**Exciting Creatures**and started flipping through it. Finally he found the page Ron was talking about, he started to read. **The Calipso was a unicorn like creature with all the features of a unicorn except for a few very different details. First off the Calipso is not white like a normal unicorn but come in many different colors like brown or spotted.**_ Harry stifled a yawn, I'll finish the rest tomorrow he thought to himself. Harry walked over to hedwig and got the letter she brought him. He didn't bother reading it so he slowly packed all his letters and gifts under the loose floorboard in his room. He shuffled over to his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow._

__

_*******************************_

__

_Two young beautiful Calipsos were cantering across a field that was lit with moon light. A beautiful golden Calipso with a white mane and tail was talking to a equally beautiful Calipso with a white body and big brown spots on it. Both had instead of white or royal blue horns, beautiful crystal horns and hoofs that caught the dying sunlight with every step causing rainbows to form on the ground everywhere they went. At the base of there horns both young Calipsos had a baby-blue star that was a symbol that they were of royal blood. There manes were blowing wildly in the wind as they ran towards there goal. They slowly came to a stop in front of an older looking Calipso with a gray body, little white spots and a royal blue horn._

__

_" Hello Aunt Louis" Shouted the big brown spotted Calipso named Dream in a very sweet voice._

__

_" Hello Dream" Aunt Louis said kindly to her only niece. " And to you to Midi (me-dee)" Aunt Louis said quickly turning to Dreams best friend._

__

_" Hello" Midi said quickly to her._

__

_" I have terrible news to tell" Aunt Louis said in a very quite voice. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has killed off all the rest of the Calipsos in the world looking for the two who posses the power, he is going to Hogwarts to start killing off the unicorns, you must not let him kill off our cousins" she said in a very stern tone. " You both posses the power of wild magic, you have the best healing power I have ever seen and all the magical creatures that live to see you as there princesses" Aunt Louis whispered._

__

_" So how are we going to do this" Midi asked with a note of doubt in her voice._

__

_" Its all been planned already, I took up the job at Hogwarts for the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and you are both transfer students going there for this year" she said in an excited tone._

__

_" Wow, your going to be one of our teachers, cool" Dream laughed._

__

_" Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall know what we are but no one else" she said as a yawn escaped he mouth. " And keep it that way"._

__

_" I'm changing back" Dream smiled, she always loved doing this._

__

_" Why don't we all" suggested Midi as she flashed a smile at Dream._

__

_ Midi and Dream both closed there eyes. A blinding light surrounded both of them as they were lifted a few feet into the dark sky. Both their bodies started to change and the Calipso bodies shrunk in size and started to resemble a human girl. It was all over in a matter of seconds as two very pretty girls were standing in the spots where the white spotted brown and golden Calipsos were standing. Midi had short blonde hair that was streaked a sunset red and beautiful turquoise eyes. Dream had shoulder length light brown hair with almost an amethyst colored eyes. Both girls looked over to see Aunt Louis with gray hair wrapped in a bun and brown eyes._

__

_" Lets get back to the house" Aunt Louis barked. " You'll need your rest for your big day coming up"._

__

_Both girls started at a walk towards the house. Both of them were very tired but would never admit that to anyone but themselves._

__

_*******************************_

_Harry sat up groggily in his bed. He glance over at his alarm clock, it was 11:30 PM. Harry jumped out of bed and raced out of his room. Why had the Dursleys let him sleep in, they never let me sleep in he wondered. As he ran into the kitchen he noticed a note on the table. Harry stopped running and picked it up._

__

_ ** Went to the mall, be gone for the day. **_

_** Take care of yourself** **and make your own food.**_

_****_

_****Harry smiled, he walked over to the sink and picked up a pen. On the back of the note he wrote._

__

_ **Gone to Rons for the rest of the summer** **be back next summer.** _

_** Harry**_

__

_He placed the note back on the table and made himself a piece of toast and sat down at the table. Once he finished his toast he went up stairs and started throwing things into his trunk. He opened his loose floor board and put all his opened letters into his trunk along with some leftover wizard money and his school robes. Harry pocketed the letter Hedwig gave him and the one with the Hogwarts crest. He heaved his trunk outside onto the doorstep and dropped it there. Harry looked at his watch. They should be here any minuet Harry thought to himself. He raced back upstairs and grabbed Hedwigs cage, he did a sweep of his room one last time for any forgotten spell books. Satisfied he walked back to the front door and sat on his trunk to wait. He only had to wait a few minuets as a dark green car came zipping around the corner and stopped right in front of him. A red headed boy jumped out of the passengers seat. Harry recognized the red head as one of his best friends Ron Weasley. Ron ran over to Harry and gave him a quick hug._

__

_" How you been" Ron asked as he helped Harry put his trunk in the back of the car._

__

_" Same as usual" Harry laughed._

__

_" Ready boys" Mr. Weasley asked as he got back into the green car._

__

_Ron and Harry both jumped into the back seat as the car sped off down the road._

__

_" Hello Harry" Mr. Weasley smiled as he looked at Harry in the rear view mirror._

__

_" Hello" Harry replied back with a smile. The Weasleys were his favorite family in the world, they were like a second family to him. As they ventured on most of the talk was about Quidditch, then Ron changed the subject._

_" Have you heard about the new transfer students coming to Hogwarts" Ron asked with a smirk._

__

_" No" Harry said confused._

__

_" Were getting two new transfer students, supposedly there two girls from Canada, I hope there cute" Ron added with a smile. Harry couldn't help but smile at Rons last comment. They arrived at the Burrow a few minuets later. The whole Weasley family was outside waiting for them to arrive including Bill and Charlie. Hermione was talking to Ginny as they pulled into the driveway. As Harry and Ron jumped out of the car they were surrounded at once by everyone. Harry received a hug from Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. He got handshakes and a few claps on the back from Bill, Charlie and the twins. It was then Harry noticed that Percy wasn't there. Harry question had been answered before he even had a chance to ask. The top window opened above there heads as Percy stuck his head out._

__

_" What's all the noise out here, oh hi Harry" Percy added as he spotted Harry. " Do you mind keeping it down out there, I need to finish my report" he added in a stern voice as he slammed the window shut again. _

__

_As the twins helped Harry drag his trunk and Hedwig up to Rons room a question that Harry had been itching to ask slipped out._

__

_" Why is Bill and Charlie here" He asked._

__

_" There helping dad at the ministry to stop the You-Know-Who rising and gaining power" George answered before the other two even opened there mouths._

__

_" Oh" Harry said to show that he understood._

__

_Harry had a feeling that the rest of the summer was going to be fun. They through Harrys trunk into Rons room and placed Hedwigs cage by Pigs. They went down to eat a great feast that Mrs. Weasley prepared and they all shared the birthday cake that she made for him. They all went to bed with full tummies and a good dream._

__

__

__

__

__**I hope you liked it so please review so I know what you think or I wont keep writing this story.**__

___Flameshe_

__


	2. Making Friends

** Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciated them. I hope you like this chapter just as much and if you have any ideas on how I can make my story better please review. Hope ya enjoy**

****

**Flameshe**

****

****

****_ It was dark outside and Aunt Louis had gone to Diagon Alley to get the girls things for their first day of school tomorrow. Midi and Dream were sitting on there beds talking to one another as the wind howled outside._

__

_" Can you believe it" Midi asked, " We go to school tomorrow" not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice._

__

_" I hope there are some hot boys there" Dream added with a giggle._

__

_" That's all you ever think about Dream, can't you ever think about something else?" Midi asked as she cocked one of her eyebrows._

__

_" Well its not my fault you never had a boyfriend" Dream answered quickly to hide her embarrassment._

__

_" I don't want one" Midi answered smartly as she through her pillow at Dream. Dream was so busy laughing that she didn't see it coming, _**Smack**_ it hit Dream right in the face. Dream was caught so off guard that when the pillow hit her she fell right off the bed. Now it was Midis turn to laugh. Just as Dream was getting up off the floor, Aunt Louis walked through the bedroom door behind Midi with a pile of books and clothes in her arms. Dream didn't see Aunt Louis come in, she was to busy aiming the pillow at Midi to care. As Dream let the pillow fly Midi whipped up her head just in time to avoid being hit by the pillow but the pillow flew right past Midi and was heading to an unsuspecting Aunt Louis._

__

_" Duck" Dream yelled, but it was to late. The pillow collided with the pile of things in Aunt Louis's arms. The pile fell to the floor with a soft thud._

__

_" Well I never" Aunt Louis stuttered._

__

_Both girls had there hands clamped over their mouths to keep from laughing._

__

_" Both of you will clean up this mess and sort it out. After that you will pack your trunks and go to bed" barked Aunt Louis as she left the room muttering._

__

_As Aunt Louis shut the door behind her, both girls fell to the ground laughing and cluching there sides. After the laughter died out the girls got to work and packed their trunks._

__

_" I can't believe you missed me and hit her" Midi giggled as she threw her robes in her trunk. " You have the worst aim I have ever seen in my life" she added with a laugh._

__

_" Oh shut it Midi" Dream snapped. " At least I can get a guy" she retorted. The second the words left her mouth she regretted it. A pained look crossed Midis face as she did her famous ice glare at Dream. Dream called it the ice glare because Midis beautiful turquoise eyes and changed from joyful and happy to as warm as ice. Dream hated Midis glare, it was so hateful. Its funny sometimes she thought, that such a cute girl could make such an evil face._

__

_" I'm sorry" Dream apologized._

__

_" That's okay" Midi laughed as her glare turned back into Midis normal face. " I guess we're both just stressed for the big day tomorrow" Midi added as she shut her trunk with a quiet click._

__

_" I'm tired" Dream said as a yawn escaped her mouth._

__

_" Me too" Midi smiled as she jumped into her bed. Dream followed suit and jumped into her own bed. Midi clapped her hands twice as the lights dimmed and went out. It was going to be a big day tomorrow and they would need their rest._

__

_********************************_

_Harry sat on Rons bed listening to the wind howling outside. His two best friends sat beside him bickering about something but Harry paid no attention to it. Last time he tried to break up one of their fights he just got stuck in the middle. He couldn't believe that tomorrow they would be going back to school. Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley for all there school supplies earlier that day when they were having a game of Quidditch out in the field nearby._

__

_" Harry" Ron waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Harry came back to reality. He never noticed that his friends had stopped fighting._

__

_" Oh, sorry" he laughed. " What were you saying?" he asked._

__

_" Have you gotten a letter from Sirius lately?" Hermione asked impatiently._

__

_" Oh, ya I did but I never opened it yet" Harry replied._

__

_" Well, open it already" Ron said impatiently._

__

_Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter Hedwig gave him._

_ **Dear Harry**_

_****_

_**I'm at Lumpin's house now with all the others. I'm all right, I want you to be very careful this year. Voldemort has a plan lied out and he will go to any lengths to succeed it.** **I wish you luck Harry and I'll see you soon.**_

_****_

_**Sirius**_

_****_

_**" **What plan is he talking about?" Harry asked as he folded the letter and put it away._

__

_" My dad and some of the others said that he has some kind of plan to get even more powerful, the problem is they can't stop it because they don't know what it is" Ron answered with a tiny shudder._

__

_At that moment Mrs. Weasley came into the room._

__

_" All right bed time for all of you, now" she commanded. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley left the room as the two boys climbed into bed. They fell asleep almost instantly as they lied down._

__

_********************************_

__

_Aunt Louis walked up the steps to the girls room. As she opened the door she noticed that they were still asleep. A small smile crept to her lips as she shouted **"**__**Get up now".**__Both girls jumped out of bed shaken and shocked. _

__

_" Don't be so loud" Dream grumbled as she attempted to flatten her brown frizzed hair._

__

_" We leave in an hour so be ready" Aunt Louis said as she shut the door._

__

_Both girls got changed and went downstairs. They found a plate of toast and some orange juice on the table. Both girls cleared their plates in seconds and rushed back upstairs. Midi threw her hair into a turquoise bandanna that matched her eyes and Dream put her hair up in pigtails. The girls dragged their trunks into the living room and dropped them at the front porch. They looked over to see Aunt Louis walking over with two covered cages in her hands. She handed one to Dream and one to Midi. As the girls pulled off the covers, underneath them were two owls. Midis owl was pure black with bright orange eyes and Dream had a pure white owl with green eyes._

__

_" Oh wow thanks Aunt Louis" Dream squealed as she hugged her Aunt. Midi also gave Aunt Louis a hug of thanks. Midi always called Aunt Louis, well, Aunt Louis even though she wasn't her Aunt._

__

_" All right, get your rear in gear and lets hit the road" Aunt Louis laughed. _

__

_The girls walked out the front door and into a waiting car outside. It was going to be a long ride to the station._

__

_***************************_

__

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others rushed around the house looking for last minute things to take with them. It was like a stampede hit the house it was so noisy. Once everyone was settled down in the car they took off for the station. It was going to be a very long ride in the very small car._

__

_**********************************_

__

_Midi and Dream pushed their trolleys along the walkway at the station. Aunt Louis had dropped them off here and had to leave to set up her office at Hogwarts. Both girls had no clue as to what they were doing so they just walked along till they could find someone that wasn't a muggle for help. They knew that they had to do something at platform nine and three-quarters but what that something was they didn't know. _

_As they arrived at the platform they stood there and watched to see what other people would do. No one came by the platform for ten minutes, then a large family came consisting mostly of red heads and one brown headed girl and a black headed boy. The girls watched amazed as two red head twins ran right at the barrier and through it. They quickly rushed up to the family just as a little red head girl and her dad went through._

__

_" um, excuse me, um how do you get through that barrier" Dream asked politely to the older women standing with the red, brown and black headed girl and boys that looked to be about their age. She looked at them funny and the squealed with delight._

__

_" You must be the new transfer students, right?" she asked with delight._

__

_" um, ya" Midi answered. " My name is Midi and this is my friend Dream" she said pointing to the girl beside her. _

__

_" Hello" the brown headed girl said. " My name is Hermione" she stuck out her hand. Midi gave her a funny look and Hermione quickly dropped her hand. _

__

_" I'm Ron" said the red head " and this is Harry"._

__

_" Nice to meet you" Dream said._

__

_" You kids better hurry up, your going to miss the train" said, what Midi figured was Ron's mom. " All you have to do is walk straight at it and you will go through" she added quickly when she saw the looks on Dream and Midis faces._

_They watched as Ron and Harry went through and then it was there turn. As they walked toward the barrier a tickling sensation went through them as they passed through it. They found themselves in front of a huge train. They quickly found an empty compartment and threw there trunks into it._

__

_" Well, here we go" murmured Midi as she sat down. A few minutes later the people they met on the platform came into their compartment bickering. They were fighting about that there was no room left in any of the compartments. Then they spotted Midi and Dream and quickly stopped fighting._

__

_" Do you mind if we sit with you" Harry asked kindly. _

__

_" Not at all" Dream answered._

__

_Midi had never even noticed them come in. She was having some kind of vision. Her mother and father were there and she was riding on the back of a very small pony that had a body that was as bright as the sun and a beautiful white mane and tail. But as she looked closer she saw that it wasn't a horse but a Calipso with beautiful turquoise eyes that matched her own and a horn. But she could not make out the colour of the horn. She was laughing as the Calipso was trotting around her parents in a circle. She must have been about five or six years old. Then just as soon as the vision had come, it was gone. As Midi opened her eyes a voice that sounded sweet but firm was in her mind. "remember, remember, remember" it kept whispering in her ear. She couldn't make out if the voice was male or female. A sudden wave of dizziness attacked her as she fell to the floor._

__

_" Midi, Midi, Midi" she could hear someone scream. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she felt weak. As her eyes cleared she could see Dream looking down on her with a concerned face. She slowly sat up and looked around._

_" Are you all right?" Ron asked from behind Dream._

__

_" Ya, ya I think so" Midi smiled as she put her hand to her head. She had a killer headache at the moment._

__

_" You almost gave me a heart attack" Dream laughed and cried as she hugged her friend. " You had a really dazed look in your eyes and then all of the sudden you collapsed to the floor" Dream faked a tiny smile._

__

_Midi got up and sat back in her chair. She finally noticed that the others were here also. They all had a worried looks on their faces. _

__

_" I'm fine, I swear" she smiled. But she really wasn't fine at all. Her parents were dead and she had no memory of them so where had that vision come from. _

__

_Dream came and sat down beside her as the others sat on the opposite side of them._

__

_" Can you tell us what you were thinking" Dream asked kindly._

__

_Midi looked at Dream and then the others. She at least owed then an explanation._

__

_" My parents were killed along time ago by Voldemort" Midi started. Ron flinched at the name. " I have no memory of them, where I lived or anything, well today on the train was the second occurrence that I got some kind of flashback. The first flashback was when I was young and I was walking down some barn holding hands with who I think was my dad, well anyway he brought me to a beautiful stall and inside was a golden Calipso. The one I had now my mom and my dad were watching me ride on that same Calipso" Midi ended her tale with a little smile. She looked over to see Dream with a huge smile on her face._

__

_" Why are you smiling?" Midi asked confused._

__

_" That's so nice that you got to see your parents" Dream stuttered._

__

_Midi gave her a funny look but dismissed it as nerves. She looked over to see Ron with his mouth hanging open, Harry with a look of understanding and Hermione with an evil expression._

__

_" Lots of people have lost their family to He-who-must-not-be-named" Hermione stated the obvious. _

__

_" Hermione" Ron said shocked. _

__

_Midi just gave Hermione a quick glare and smiled. " She is right you know, I am not the only one right Harry" Midi asked._

__

_" That's right" Harry smiled._

__

_" You say you saw a Calipso?" Ron asked interested._

__

_" Ya, did you know that a Calipso is the most dangerous creature in the world?" Midi asked._

__

_" Ya, one scratch from there horn and your poisoned, and their feet are as hard as rock" Ron answered as though he was reading out of a text book._

__

_" It's too bad they died out though" Dream added with a smile._

__

_" No they didn't" Midi practically screamed. " I heard that there are some left but they are hiding from the dark lord" Midi smiled._

__

_" Oh wow" Ron said amazed._

__

_As the train ride wore on Ron and Midi kept talking about Calipsos. Dream was talking with Harry and Hermione about the school year. Before they knew it they arrived at Hogwarts. _

__

**I hope you liked it please review. Feel free to give suggestions. Thanx**

****

**Flameshe**


End file.
